The Mansion
by HellzLittleAngel
Summary: What happens when you enter an abandoned mansion? You'll find out...


You gulped. Your friend had blackmailed you to do this. If the kids at school saw you naked in that picture… you shook your head. You didn't even want to think about that anymore. Besides, this place was _supposed _to be deserted, right? No residence in the Haunted Mansion. Yeah, it even had a nickname. Most people thought they saw a boy with a scarf looking out through the window. Others saw a tall young man with a scarf.

No matter what, the 'ghost' or whatever it was had a scarf.

You sigh. 'It's just a rumor,' you think as you make your way up the path. Lightning strikes the sky, frightening you for a mere second. A sigh escapes your lips yet again.

After five minutes of scrambling with the doorknob, it finally let open and dust immediately filled your lungs. You hacked for about another five minutes before finally getting used to the air and stepping inside. The floor creaked under your toes with each step, but besides that it was completely silent.

Silence.

Complete and utter silence.

Goosebumps rose on your skin, but you closed the door and began to explore.

A room, which you assumed was the living room, looked absolutely clean. Recently clean, you expected. Though the air was coated with dust, the tables and floors were polished and shined beautifully. Sunflowers were set on the table, with a doily under the glass.

In fact, you noticed, everything seemed to be covered with sunflowers. The white sofa had sunflower designs on it, the walls had beautiful sunflowers in the sun, and not to mention almost every table had a glass of water with sunflowers placed in it.

"Whoever lives here must have an obsession," You muse to yourself.

Out of the blue, you hear footsteps echo in the room next to you.

You startle.

"H-Hello?" You finally call. No answer. Of course no answer – you're a complete stranger to whoever is hiding in the house. They might think you're a killer or something.

"Hello? Please, I'm not gonna hurt you…" You said, assuming they are scared of you. Your feet slowly take steps towards an ancient door, and as you open it, another set of scurrying feet run around in the room. The room is completely dark.

Blackness.

Another shot of dust sweeps past you, causing you to hack another lung out.

When you calm down, you hear a giggle.

It sounds rather childish, like a little boy giggling.

"H-Hello?" You call quietly. Another giggle, this time closer. You back away till you feel the wall behind your back, trapping you in that living room. The door slowly swings open, creaking with every inch it moves, and finally, as it's wide open, the giggles get louder.

'I've got to get out of here,' you think as you make your way towards the exit of the living room. And yet as you leave the living room, you hear a switch. When you look back, the living room lights are off.

The giggling gets closer and closer, moving from that small room to the living room. A shudder runs down your spine as you run towards the door, but your feeble attempts to open it does no good. It's locked. How? You could open it perfectly not ten minutes ago!

Out of nowhere the lights in the room you are in turn off. The giggling gets closer to you, so closer you swear they're right next to you. Without a moment to waste, you search frantically in the dark for a place to go, running your hands along the walls for a door, for a staircase, for anything!

The lights suddenly switch on, but in the same instant go black again.

What did you just see?

A scarf.

And a boy?

No, it was a man.

But it had the features of a child…

But the scarf… those rumors were true weren't they? It wasn't a big lie. There really was a guy with a scarf here. And now what?

Now you run. You fortunately find a staircase and trip twice while speeding up, but that doesn't stop you. Now you're in the hallway. A cold wind passes you, and the giggling is still right behind you. That mental image of that man, boy, whatever he is, is still imprinted in your mind. What was he holding? You saw something, but the light went out too fast.

A doorknob touches your fingers. You grip it and twist it, only to feel a lock on it. So you rush to another door. The same. And another. Same.

Finally the wall is in front of you. You realize you're cornered. The giggling is behind you, coming closer. You spin around in hope for a glance, but it's still pitch black. The giggling is still getting louder and louder, and for the first time, you actually hear footsteps coming from the man.

The lights switch on and off in an instant, and finally you saw it.

The object in his hand.

A pipe?

A spigot?

You're not sure, but you are sure of something.

It's wet.

With a red liquid.

…Blood?

A gloved hand grabs your shoulder.

You feel like you're suffocating.

The giggling is right in your ear now.

His breath is cold and minty fresh.

"We all… must die… da?" He finally whispers in your ear, and before you can even blink, something wet and cold and solid connects with your head. You feel a crack in your skull, and warm liquid rushing down. Another slam. And another.

The giggling turned into sweet, beautiful laughter.

That sweet, beautiful laughter…


End file.
